Can I Keep Him, Please?
by selenityshiroi
Summary: An additional scene to the episode Can I Keep Him. RS fluff originally written for the Robin and Starfire Shrine's 'first kiss' thread.


"Starfire!"

Starfire was still staring sorrowfully at her beloved pet, Silkie, when she felt a body slam into her and push her away from the imminent attack from the giant moth. She hit the ground hard and felt the cool metal of a car behind her back before looking at the person who had saved her from the attack she had frozen in front of. She looked straight up into the mask of Robin and had to hold back a gasp. Even with the mask she could see the concern radiating from him and the look sent a warmth through her that even the thought of Silkie, currently under the control of Killer Moth, couldn't prevent. It was then that she noticed that she could feel his hands, covered in his gloves, on her skin: one cradling her head and the other wrapped around her waist. The warmth inside her exploded and all of a sudden all she could focus on was him. He had never held her quite this closely and tenderly before, and she couldn't help but want to keep the feeling of warmth, safety and the small touch of desire for as long as she could.

But all too suddenly his hands had left her and he was up facing the enemy again, forcing her to push the feelings aside and confront the other emotions at play today.

"I must say, you took excellent care of M3-19." Killer Moths words broke through her slight daze and she forced her mind back to the task on hand, as much as she wanted to avoid fighting the moth he rode on. She felt her fury seep back into her as she saw the whip in Killer Moth's hands, raised to the mutant creature. She flew over to the other titans and prepared to face the enemy. "What have you been feeding him?"

"He is called Silkie!"

…

"There, Silkie, now you are warm, and safe and never have to worry about Killer Moth, or whips or Cyborg and Raven again!" Starfire was tucking Silkie into a small bed placed in the corner of her room. After the battle and Silkie's moulting (and the subsequent discovery that Silkie's cocoon was edible) she had followed the others back to the tower to clean up and spoil the larvae rotten. She had collected enough cocoon to feed Silkie for a while, but Cyborg had promised to find a way to simulate the substance so that they would have a steady supply of food for their new pet. She gazed down at Silkie warmly before getting up to leave him to his nap. She stepped out of her doorway…and straight into Robin.

The shock of contact with him brought all the feelings she had felt earlier, when he had held her, back to the forefront of her mind and she struggled to compose herself as he asked how the 'little mutant' was doing. She was about to scold him for calling Silkie such a name when she realised he had a smile on his face and had meant it almost affectionately.

"He is most tired from the day's events and will most likely sleep for a long time." She rattled on about how she was pleased to have him back and how he had loved his bath and how she had made sure she had removed and alien foods from her room so he couldn't stumble upon them. "Thank you." She finally uttered.

"For what?" Robin asked, slightly confused at her shy behaviour. She had slowly lowered her gaze throughout the conversation and he had barely heard the thanks as her voice had softened to almost a whisper.

"For letting me keep Silkie," Robin reddened slightly and Starfire remembered how she had fluttered her eyelashes at him when she had asked if she could keep her new friend. She was surprised at how bold she had been with such a gesture, as if she knew Robin would be easily swayed by her thoughts and feelings for him, and his for her. "And for saving me today." She continued, feeling a blush come to her own cheeks as she remembered how warm and safe she had felt with his arms around her. "I should have moved myself, but it is difficult to fight against someone you care about." She knew he would understand her actions, he had mentioned several times how difficult it had been to attack the Titans during his 'apprenticeship' with Slade. He nodded at her, understanding on his face as he smiled gently at her, concern touching his features as it had earlier in the day.

"I'm just glad everything worked out okay, Star. I didn't want to see you upset. It was bad enough forcing you to send him away when he mutated." She could see him stiffen slightly in guilt or regret, she couldn't tell, so she reached out and hugged him, as a thank you and for forgiveness.

"You did what you thought was right, Robin. I cannot fault you for that." Her hands were flung behind his neck and she felt one of him hands resting on her back in the embrace that they shared. Tingles shot up and down her spine, starting from where his gloves made contact with her skin. She was surprised as he rarely returned one of her hugs, and to even get one hand around her was unusual for him. But then, she thought, so was the way he held her earlier.

She pulled away from him, but left her hands around his neck. His hand stayed on her back and he looked at her inquisitively.

"You okay, Star?" She knew he would get uncomfortable with touching her for so long, so she quickly replied, trying to say what she wanted to say.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier." She made sure that she kept her eyes on his mask this time, instead of dropping her gaze shyly.

"But," he replied, confused "You already did."

She reached one hand up into his hair, and she saw a blush shot up his cheeks almost instantly. She wasn't sure if he was recalling the way he held her head earlier or if it was just at her contact, but she took advantage of the stunned expression to quickly press her lips against his. She kissed him softly for a few moments before pulling back slightly, leaving just a few inches between them. He looked slightly shell shocked and completely and utterly perplexed at why she had kissed him so suddenly.

"When you saved me today, and held me, I felt so safe and warm, like nothing could ever harm me. I even forgot the pain of Silkie being forced to attack me. That is what I want to thank you for, Robin. For giving me hope, in that smallest of moments, and the strength to fight that which I feared. I don't think you realise how much courage you give me."

"Star…" She heard him hesitate, but saw how his expression softened, and almost melted into the most affectionate smile she had even seen. She knew how reluctantly Robin gave away his inner thoughts and feelings and, as she felt him struggle to find something to say, she decided that he didn't need to add anything. She kissed him again, saving him from having to try to find words that could be easier said by someone like Robin with actions, and as she felt him return her kiss she was pleased by her judgement.

"Star…" He tried again, as he pulled away, ever so slightly, his lip almost still touching hers and his breath against her mouth. She could almost feel the word more than she could hear it. "I want you to always be safe. I want to always give you courage."

"Then just stay with me…" Her words trailed off as their lips met again.


End file.
